Comfort With the Enemy
by AmethystDragon81
Summary: When you lose everything,where do you go for comfort?
1. Chapter 1

Comfort With the Enemy

Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters unless an OC shows up. Then they belong to me and one or two of my friends. Other than that, the characters belong to the genius, J.K. Rowling.

**A/n:** Hello, everyone. I'm back with an all new Dramione. I was _going_ to keep it a secret until it was 100 percent finished but I love the first chapter and the plot line too much to keep it all to myself and a few people for very long. So without further ado, I give you the first chapter of my new story, _Comfort With the Enemy_.

* * *

In the back of Flourish and Blotts a young witch with chocolate brown hair sat fighting off tears, hoping that one of her friends wouldn't come in to buy their school books and see her in her broken state. The young witch pulled her knees to her chest and tried concentrating on the book in her lap, but it was a fruitless effort. She continued thinking about losing her parents, about coming home to find the Dark Mark hovering over her house like a ghost. Every time she went to sleep the scene played through her mind like a song on repeat. No matter what she did she couldn't erase the images from her mind. The wrenching pain of loss and fear washed over her with renewed intensity until she wanted to scream. She closed the book and took a deep breath, still fighting the tears off. She clenched her eyes shut, hoping the tears would wait to fall until she was no longer in public. She was miserable enough without the embarrassment of crying in the middle of a store added on top. After a few moments the pricking stopped and she opened her eyes to see the one person she wanted to see the least: Draco Malfoy walking toward her with his permanent smug look. Standing in front of her he opened his mouth to say something that sure to be an insult but he stopped.

"What's wrong, Granger? Did the Weasel break up with you?" Draco asked. Hermione could tell something was missing from his voice, but couldn't pinpoint what it was. She glared up at him from beneath her eyelashes, vision blurred. She didn't know if she could handle his taunts in her state. Not when she was sure the father of the boy in front of her was a part of the group that took away her family.

"It's none of your damn business, ferret. Go away." Hermione retorted, not having the energy to come up with something witty. Draco looked Hermione over. She was still the same, save her hair. It was now thinned out, in layers, and straight. He smirked, knowing she'd always been a bit sensitive about her hair. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to her and said,

"Oh, I get it. You're upset because someone wised up and cut that mop on top of your head." At the comment about her hair, Hermione closed her eyes and remembered why it was cut in the first place.

_Hermione leaned against her dresser, staring at herself in the mirror. Her brown eyes were puffy and bloodshot from crying and her hair was a tangled mess._

My entire life is falling apart, s_he thought to herself. _What am I going to do? _She rubbed her face and took a deep breath, turning around to look at her room. She always knew she was different but from the moment she found out she was a witch she felt less of a connection with her parents. Their world suddenly become far too simple. She would miss her parents, of course, and their death would put an empty hole in her heart, of that she was sure. But where could she go from here? She looked once more at her reflection. Things would be hard but all she could do was return to those who still cared for her and supported her. She would need shoulders to lean on and she knew her friends would be there but for now, all she could do was put everything behind her. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had her mother's hair. The color, the curls, and the texture was exactly like her mother's. She could remember sitting in front of the dresser with her mother brushing the curls out after a bath and she would scream because they would tangle so severely. Hermione didn't want to look in the mirror only to see the mother that would never be there. Fresh tears trickled swiftly down her cheeks as she wondered how she'd handle looking at her own reflection. She rand her hands through her hair and laughed insanely to herself._

_Suddenly, everything that had happened to her seemed funny. Why, she didn't know, but it was _funny._ She continued laughing insanely. Had someone known what had happened and had seen her they would have admitted her to an asylum. She grabbed a pair of scissor and began cutting at random intervals, destroying her thick brown curls, continuing to laugh. She cut several lengths on top off, letting the hair fall to the ground. Pausing for a moment to look in the mirror, Hermione stared at herself in horror._

Merlin, what have I done?_ She thought to herself, sinking to the ground in front of her dresser, sobbing._

Tears began to trickle down Hermione's cheek as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Woah, Granger. I'm pretty sure this isn't about your hair. What's wrong?" Draco asked, his tone changing, sounding almost tender.

"What's wrong with me isn't really the business of Death Eater." Hermione snapped.

"A Death Eater? Let me tell you something, Granger. I am not and never will be a Death Eater. Get your facts straight next time you want to insult someone, mudblood!"

Furious, Hermione stood from her chair, grabbed her things, and stormed to the front of the store, ready to leave to buy the rest of her supplies for her sixth year at school. Before she was out of earshot she swore she heard Malfoy mutter a faint, 'sorry'.

* * *

**A/n: **So what do you guys think? I hope that you like it because I truly worked hard to get the dialogue just right and to keep the characters as _in_ character as possible. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Comfort With the Enemy**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters unless an OC shows up. Then they belong to me and one or two of my friends. Other than that, the characters belong to the genius, J.K. Rowling.

**A/n: **Hello all my wonderful readers(that have probably left me -sob-)! I have finally returned from a long absence and case of fanfiction writer's block. In returning I bring a gift- I bring you chapter two of Comfort With the Enemy!

* * *

It was a week and a half since Hermione had lost her parents to the Death Eater attack and Hermione made her way through the first years and the returning students to get on the train and find her friends before she had to go the Prefects meeting. She shrunk her trunk and placed it in her pocket and carried Crookshanks and she was about to step onto the train when she heard the voice of Mrs. Weasley speaking to her children.

"All right, you two have everything? Have you heard from Hermione since she left? Harry, you take care dear. Ginny, Ronald, _behave_," she said. Hermione let a partial smile creep upon her lips. The sound of a mother worrying of her children warmed Hermione's heart and she walked over to her friends. At first everyone looked at her questioningly, wondering who she was and why she was standing with them until Harry's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped slightly in realization.

"Hermione, is that you?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. Ginny squealed in delight at Hermione's new look and began to fingers through her hair.

"Yes, Harry, it's me. Ginny, Crookshanks is the cat, not me. Please stop petting me," Hermione stated, hoping the sarcasm would hide the pain in her voice when she talked about her hair. Ginny blushed and dropped her hands to her side mumbling sorry. Ron, who stood between Harry and Ginny, was still wide-eyed with his jaw dropped, as though he had just realized that Hermione was a female friend.

"Ronald, close your mom and stop staring, it's impolite," Molly Weasley said firmly, pulling Hermione into a hug. "You look wonderful, dear. You did get home all right, didn't you? I feel awful leaving you to go back on your own." Hermione hugged Molly back and said,

"Oh, don't worry. I got home just fine so there's no need to feel bad." What she didn't tell her was, had Molly not fussed over whether to go with her, Hermione would have been in her house the moment her parents had been killed and she would have been killed also. In a way Hermione was grateful that she was detained but it had also meant she hadn't been there with her parents so she could protect them from something in her world. When Molly released her from the embrace she heard Ron say,

"Come on mum, the train'll leave without us if we don't get on!" With one last round of hugs the group of friends boarded the train with Hermione trying to hide her pain and the tears that threatened to spill the entire way to the compartment. When they reached one the four of them entered, placed the things on the ground and Harry mentioned,

"Is something wrong, 'Mione? You seem like your not doing too well." Hermione choked back a sob and kept the tears from spilling over her eyes as she responded,

"I- I went home to find the most dreadful thing had happened..." With that she couldn't hold the tears in any longer and she drew her knees to her chest and began to sob. Harry, whom had sat next to her, pulled her to him and held her tightly in a hug.

"Come on, 'Mione, why don't you tell us what happened," he suggested. Hermione nodded and tried to brush all the tears away from her eyes but they just kept falling so she spoke between sobs.

"You know I was...late because...Molly felt she should go...when...I got to my house...the Dark Mark was...hovering over it...in a panic... I rushed in and... I found both..." Hermione paused to take a deep but unsteady breath. "I found both...my parents dead...attacked by... Death Eaters." Finishing Hermione broke into loudly, more violent sobs, her entire body shaking with each cry as she released the pain she had held in.

"Oh, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, rushing to her friend's side and brushing her hair out of her tear-streaked face. "Is that why you cut your hair?"

"T-that was b-because I...I broke down...I-I took scissors to...it and then...this was the...only way the...stylist could...fix it..." Hermione explained, burying her face in Harry's shoulder to hide her embarrassment.

"Hermione...why didn't you write one of us, we would have come to your house and taken you back home," Ron told her, kneeling in front of her. Hermione shook her head negatively.

"There was too much to do. Death certificate, police, notifying family members...I-I had to take care of all that and get my things from Diagon Alley for school."

"Well, we're going back. Maybe the act of a normal day in Hogwarts will help you take your mind off of this horrible ordeal," Harry said, trying to be comforting, not really expecting Hermione to agree. She did, however, nodding in the affirmative.

"Friends and school are probably the best things for me now, I think. I'll probably stay at the school or go to Ron's for Christmas but thinking that far ahead isn't something I should probably do right now..." Hermione said, breathing deeply to calm herself. "I-I'm sorry, Harry...I ruined your shirt crying..." Harry just shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, you needed to cry. You needed to let that out, 'Mione. Remember that we're always here if you need us and we'll always help you out," he told her, hugging her again. Ron and Ginny both joined and the four stayed like that, hugging until the compartment door open and a sneering voice said,

"Oh how sickening, an intimate moment between Gryffindors." The voice wasn't, as they had expected, Malfoy's but Pansy Parkinson's. Even if it had been a male voice it would have been easy to tell it wasn't Malfoy for the remark hadn't been witty enough, in Hermione's opinion.

"Is there something you wanted, Parkinson, or do you wish to engage in a battle of the wits although you appear unarmed?" Hermione asked, sure the insulting portion of the question would fly over her head. Pansy sneered in attempt to mimic Draco and responded,

"I just came to see the "amazingly gorgeous woman" that was with Harry Potter and his friends. Nice make over you got there, Granger. Too bad you're a mudblood and a Gryffindor or I'd invite you to sit with my friends."

Hermione snickered at Pansy's statements, finding something that she could laugh about for the first time of the school year.

"It's such a shame your a snotty, witless Slytherin or I'd accept" she responded, sneering right back at Pansy. Right as she did Malfoy was standing behind Pansy, his eyes widening at the comment he had heard. Quickly he regained his composure.

"Well, looks like you finally got some sense and fixed that mop on top of your head. Or are you just trying to impress a teacher?" he snarled with a smirk on his face. Hermione glared at him and whispered to Ginny,

"Watch this one, Gin." Hermione smiled sweetly and placed her hand on Draco's shoulder, standing close to him. She leaned over to his ear and said where all could hear,

"Oh no, Draco, it's all to impress you. Didn't you know, I've been longing for you for years, especially since you began letting that platinum hair fall in front of those deep, soulful silver eyes." Hermione smiled as she pulled away and saw the wide-eyed looks of everyone around and then she glared at Draco. "Unfortunately, I hate you with a passion, your hair looks like a bad dye job and your eyes are far from soulful. It's a shame because otherwise what I said might have actually been partial truth. Why don't you and your whore run off and find an empty compartment where you can't contaminate the air."

Harry and Draco both looked at Hermione wide-eyed. She had never been so bold. Harry could only guess that it was a defense mechanism after her tragic ordeal. _Damn, when did she get so...snide and Slytherin-like?_ Draco thought to himself before he snapped himself out of it and retorted,

"Please, Granger. Even if you did fancy me I wouldn't want you and you filthy blood."

"I wouldn't want you even if you and I were the last two on earth and had to repopulate. Come on Ron, we're going to be late for the Prefect meeting." Before Draco could get a word in Hermione stormed out and towards the Prefect compartment. Soon Ron was matching her quick stride, glancing back to see Harry Harry following them and asking for Hermione to wait.

"What was that about back there, 'Mione?" he asked her, the shock at her actions evident in his voice.

"I've had more shit happen in one week than he can probably even imagine and I'm tired of his crap. If he wants a battle of the wits this year, he's got one. He just better hope he remains armed," Hermione said angrily. Ron looked at her shocked. She so rarely used a swear word and the way she spoke was so unlike Hermione that it was obvious the loss of her parents had hit her hard and that she was dealing with it the best way she knew how; throwing herself amongst friends and school work and pushing those she disliked away with words more cruel than were her usual.

"'Mione, take it easy. You aren't acting like you and it could be bad. I'm not saying to not get into a battle of the wits or whatever with Malfoy and throw all sorts of insults at him because I hate him just as much as you do and would love to see him humiliated but...take it easy and be sure you don't let yourself build to many defensive barriers to help heal yourself after what's happened, okay?" Harry said, sounding like the ever worrying brother-like friend he was.

"Okay, Harry, I'll take it easy. " Hermione chuckled and hugged Harry before she and Ron entered the Prefect compartment. What Hermione wouldn't tell Ron was that she could already feel herself changing, becoming someone entirely different. As she sat and discussed the upcoming year with her fellow Prefects she felt her anger at what had happened subsiding ever so slowly and a deep, dark depression sinking in, grabbing hold of her and threatening to never let go of her again.

* * *

**A/n: **Before anyone hits the review button and says, "they're out of character", they aren't. Draco is just as snarky as ever and Hermione is as quick witted as she normally would be. Only difference is the intensity in which the dialogue is relayed. Hermione pretends to like Draco to set up a major blow to his ego but is also very guarded, a result of her loss. Hermione has lost her parents and therefore will build a protective wall around herself. Notice also that Harry mentions she isn't acting like herself. This is foreshadowing, people, therefore I cannot say more. Anyway, enough of my rambling and warning you not to tell me that the characters are OOC. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Comfort With the Enemy  
Chapter Three**

**A/n: **So I have been on hiatus for a few months. I apologize profusely to all of you! I really didn't mean to! Writer's block is a pesky thing, though. However, I did get a great amount of work done on my novel. So, first I would like to thank Ms. Marauder-Cullen, and Jazz E. Roisin for feeding me many lines that inspired me for the end of this chapter. If not for them, I wouldn't have been able to finish it. Thanks you guys! Finally, on a note about the story, the story is taking more of an AU turn. I love Sirius Black, therefore he never died in this fiction. If you don't like it then please, keep the dislike to yourself.

* * *

At the feast Hermione sat with her fellow Gryffindors and welcomed the new students as warmly as she could but when it came time to eat, she found that she picked at her food, which Eon and Harry noticed right away. They knew she probably wouldn't eat much for a while but they still urged her to eat more throughout the feast. Finally, it ended with Dumbledore announcing the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and the new Head Boy and Head Girl. Then Ron and Hermione stood and led the new students to the Gryffindor tower, where they told then the password was 'unity'.

"Why is that the password?" one of the students asked inquisitively. Hermione couldn't help but smile. The young girl seemed to be eager to learn as she had been-and still was.

"The password is the same for everyone this year and it is because the professors are trying to promote inter-house unity," Hermione answered, even though she figured the answer would prompt another question.

"But why do we need inter-house unity? Is there a furs going on like in Romeo and Juliet?" Hermione laughed. The student was Muggleborn and reminded Hermione so much of her.

"Actually, that is exact why they are promoting inter-house unity. There has been an on-going feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin for a great number of years and with there being a war fast approaching we don't need to be divided or we will be defeated easily."

"Hey, we aren't supposed to talk about the war in front of the first years!" Ron whispered. Hermione scoffed. Leave it to Ron to follow the rules for a change.

"I think they deserve to know what is going on. We've always known, but only because we took it into our own hands to find out and it resulted in trouble most of the time. I would rather tell them and keep them safe than keep of from them and have them doing what we did." Hermione whispered back. She woke the Fat Lady and listened while she talked to the first years about forgetting the password and then gave the password for the first time that year and led the group in to show them around. As she did, she felt her interest in her job drift away and she just felt like crawling in bed and crying herself to sleep. Although she knew the other students wouldn't go to bed for a long time she went up to the sixth year girl's dormitory and crawled into her four-poster bed after changing into pajamas.

_Hermione walked down the street that led to her home, excited to see her parents after being away at the Weasley's home. However, as she neared her house she got a sickening feeling in her gut that something was wrong and when her home came into view, she thought she would fall to the ground. Above the place she had lived for so long was the dark mark, hovering ominously in the sky for all of the wizarding population to see. Hermione felt like she was going to be sick but tried to reassure herself._

_Maybe they didn't get both them, maybe one of them was at the store or something, Hermione thought taking deep breaths, attempting not to cry. The tears came anyway, falling freely down her face._

_  
"Are you all right dear?" a passer-by asked her, placing their hand on her shoulder._

_  
"O-Oh, yes, I'm fine. I just haven't been home in over a year and I can't believe I'm back," Hermione lied, wanting the person to leave her alone._

_"Well, I'm sure your parents are waiting on you." After that the stranger walked away and Hermione made her way up her drive, hoping at least one of her parents was inside and alive. When she entered, she saw the disarray and the chaos that only struggling could cause. He entered the living room and saw both her parents' lifeless bodies laying limply on the floor, looking pale and like they had been flung down like rag dolls._

_  
"No!" Hermione screamed, rushing to them and falling to her knees. Bile rose in her throat as she felt their cool, pale skin. "No," Hermione said repeatedly._

_  
"Oh yes, and now it's your turn," a voice said. _

Hermione sat straight up in bed, screaming and dripping sweat and crying. Her screaming had woke Lavender up but Hermione sat in her bed, pulled her knees to her chest, and sobbed.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Lavender asked groggily. Hermione didn't answer but rocked back and forth crying. She didn't even notice that Lavender had left and returned with Ginny.

"Hermione? Hermione, are you okay? It's Ginny, are you all right?" Ginny asked, sitting next to Hermione on her bed. Hermione looked up and wiped her eyes.

"I-I'm f-fine...it was a-a bad dream," Hermione said, her voice shaking from crying and fear.

"You sure Hermione? You look like you saw a ghost, you're so pale," Ginny told her.

"I'd rather not talk about it. I'm fine, though." Hermione flashed a weak smile at her friend and Ginny hugged her.

"All right, but you can wake me up if you want to talk, I won't hex you," Ginny told her friend. Hermione chuckled a little bit and let herself lay back down under the blankets to go to sleep as Ginny left and as she drifted to sleep tears trickled down her cheeks, soaking her pillow.

The next morning, Hermione woke to Ginny softly saying her name and shaking her.

"Hey, get up sleepy head. It's breakfast time and Harry and Ron want us to all go down together," Ginny said, tugging on the blankets in a threat to yank them off if Hermione didn't get up herself. Hermione groaned, and pulled the blankets over her head.

"No, just go without me," Hermione responded in a hushed voice. Ginny knew Hermione didn't want to get up, but she also knew that it wasn't good for her to stay in bed.

"No way, Hermione. You need to get up, socialize. I know you don't want to, and I know you slept horribly last night, but really. Just start going through the motions of school, and you'll find that eventually you'll be able to forget for a few hours." Ginny grinned, and then yanked the covers completely off Hermione, who yelped, and tried to swat Ginny.

Groaning, Hermione crawled out of bed, and dressed in her school robes for the day. When she walked into the Common Room Harry and Ron flashed smiles at Hermione, and hugged her. She gave a weak, half smile, which was about as much as she could manage at the time. In the Great Hall Hermione watched Harry, Ron, and even Ginny pile their plates with food. She put a few things on her plate, but most of it simply made her want to vomit. Her eyes fluttered shut, but she quickly opened them because she saw the bodies of her parents laying on the living room floor like rag dolls thrown around by a toddler. She saw that or the Dark Mark hovering over her home any time she closed her eyes. When she slept, she heard the voice saying, _Oh yes, and now it's your turn._ It haunted her, making her never want to sleep again. She looked around the Great Hall, and her eyes met those of Draco Malfoy. She glared at him until he looked away, and she went back to picking at her food.

x x x

Draco quickly looked away when Granger's gaze met his. To him she looked like she had a rough night, and she had glared at him when their eyes met. _Why has she been so defensive?_ Draco wondered, as he discretely looked at her once more._ For the same reason you get defensive, genius. To keep people from knowing what hurts you,_ the other part of his mind answered. He didn't have time to figure out what his own thoughts meant when his best friend, Blaise Zabini sat down next to him.

"So did you hear what happened about a week and a half ago?" Blaise questioned him without notice. Draco looked at him confused. "I'll take that as a no. Well, apparently some Death Eaters went on a major Muggle killing spree. The home of the Gryffindor bookworm we love to torment so much was hit." Draco hid the realization in his eyes. The news Blaise brought explained a good deal. Draco knew the fighting with his father had driven Lucius to not inform him of what transpired, but now that he knew he realized exactly what had gotten into the bookworm. After what happened, she would lash out at all Slytherins with hatred deeper than any the school had ever witnessed. He grinned slightly. If a battle of the wits was what she wanted this year, he'd give it to her. What he didn't realize was that Dumbledore was watching him from the staff table with a twinkle that said he was up to something mischievous in his eyes.

* * *

**A/n:** Well, that is it for chapter three. Yes, I know, it sucks. What can I say? I'm recovering from writer's block. Once more, immense thanks to Ms. Marauder-Cullen, and Jazz E. Roisin. This chapter never would have been finished without you guys helping me!


	4. Chapter 4

Comfort With the Enemy

Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters unless an OC shows up. Then they belong to me and one or two of my friends. Other than that, the characters belong to the genius, J.K. Rowling.

**A/n:** Hello, my lovelies. Have you missed me? If so I'm flattered, if not I don't care. My fanfiction muse finally decided this story needed some work after a little push from the wonderful Ms. Marauder-Cullen. I give many thanks to her for the inspiration for this idea. The beginning of it is the breakfast scene but we get to see it from the eyes of Dumbledore. No, it doesn't change from third to first person. I don't like doing that. Without further ado, I give you chapter four.

* * *

Dumbledore watched as the students filled their plates with food, and commenced with eating it at various paces depending on the student. His gaze traveled to the Gryffindor table and he smiled at Ronald Weasley as he ate while filling his plate. Harry Potter joined him. His smile turned into a frown when he noticed Hermione Granger picking at her breakfast. She looked exhausted, like she hadn't slept the entire night. He knew why, of course. He had been there to take her to school, but she wouldn't leave. She had simply asked him to make sure the story stayed out of the Daily Prophet.

_Dumbledore walked passed what the muggles called police while he ignored their comments of how he couldn't enter the 'crime scene.' He slowly entered the house, and found Hermione sitting on the couch, rubbing her hands together and rocking back and forth, trying not to cry. _

"_Miss Granger?" he said softly. She looked up and fresh tears welled in her eyes at the sight of her Headmaster. He sat down on the couch next to her._

"_Professor, it's awful. Why did this happen? Why when I was away?" she questioned even though she knew he would not know. _

"_I believe they expected you to be here, Miss Granger, else they would not have attacked," he responded in a low voice to prevent the muggles from overhearing. The last thing he needed was to have to explain things to muggle authorities. "Miss Granger, please go get your things packed. I'll be taking you back to the school." Hermione shook her head quickly._

"_I want to stay here. There are family matters that will need sorting out." Hermione lowered her head. "Could you do a favour for me, though? Keep this out of the Daily Prophet for as long as possible. I don't want my friends to know until school. I'm already going to have enough to deal with due to family members bombarding me and they don't need to worry." Dumbledore placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. _

"_Don't worry, Miss Granger. I will keep it out of the prophet until school starts but the__ wizarding__ community will want to know of the incident. They will need to know that he has started more openly attacking muggle-borns and their families." Hermione nodded in understanding. By the time she boarded the train on September 1__st__ she was sure all but her friends would know._

Dumbledore watched as the Gryffindor girl looked around the room, and saw her gaze land on Draco Malfoy of Slytherin. The Gryffindor and Slytherin glared at one another until finally the Slytherin looked back to his food. It was an odd sight, the Slytherin backing down from a clear challenge from the Gryffindor. Dumbledore watched Draco, who had a look of confusion on his face as he went to discreetly look at Hermione again. He didn't get the chance, however, because Blaise Zabini sat down next to him, beginning to chat. As the other Slytherin boy spoke, Dumbledore saw a flicker of something in the boy's eyes, but the familiar Malfoy mask quickly hid it. It wasn't long before a grin spread across the young Malfoy's face. _Something else is going on this year, it seems. Perhaps they do not need adults or their own friends, but each other instead. _With that thought, Dumbledore returned to his own breakfast.

* * *

Hermione walked into her last class, Potions. Normally she would be excited to see what Professor Snape would have them do, but today she simply hoped the first lesson would be simple. She found she didn't have the energy to pay full attention. As she walked in the room fell silent, save whispers between the Slytherins. They all knew that she was never late, but what she could hear of the whispers told her they were talking about her parents' death.

"Miss Granger, I hope your...family tragedy does not slip into your potion brewing. I already have Longbottom to deal with," Snape lectured. It annoyed her that Snape and her classmates had the nerve to be so insensitive. She expected it from the Slytherins, but it still stung. Knowing she could do nothing about it, she took her seat with her friends, wishing she could be anywhere but Potions. She glanced forward, waiting for Snape to continue his lecture on the Draught of the Living Death. Hermione took notes, but for some reason they weren't as detailed as her notes usually were. At the back of the room, a certain Slytherin was staring at her. He wasn't going to forget the scene from the bookstore anytime soon. One moment she was snippy, but unenthusiastic and then the next tears streamed down her face. What had surprised him more than the way she was acting was the way he acted. He went from insulting her to asking her what was wrong with her, only to get called a Death Eater like his father. _I'll never be like that bastard! I wouldn't even be doing this task if my life weren't on the line,_ he thought to himself. He sighed as he took notes. He had no way out of doing the task asked of him; he had to follow through with it, or die.

Draco rested his elbow on the table, and his head in his hand. Slowly, he began to nod off. When his head fell from his hand, his arms hit the table and he jumped in his seat, muttering under his breath in pain. Blaise looked over to him with a glace that said he knew what was wrong, but returned to the lecture. Draco looked to the front of the classroom again, and saw that even Granger's notes were scant, short, and she seemed to be in another world. _She's as messed up as I am,_ he considered. _Why in hell do I care? It's Granger! _The ringing of the bell pulled Draco from his thoughts, and he followed his best friend out of the classroom, noting that Snape held Hermione back from the rest of the class to speak with her.

* * *

**A/n: **How did you like this? I hope it isn't horrible as can be. I had a little trouble writing this. But guess what? The posting of this means I will now work on chapter five of this, and chapter six of The Dragon's Bookworm! Hopefully this is satisfactory. Leave the muse-which looks, talks, and acts a lot like Draco- a review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Comfort With the Enemy**

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters unless an OC shows up. Then they belong to me and one or two of my friends. Other than that, the characters belong to the genius, J.K. Rowling.

**A/n: **Hello, dearies. I know, I'm a bad authoress. I have had a lot going on since I last updated. I know, that was so very long ago. I began college and had little time to update things. I haven't been able to work on this story because of the amount of angst that is going to be in it. I was in the worst state of mind to try working on this story, especially last year when I updated my other WIP. But now I find it is just right to get back into this story. I tried to make a long chapter. This one is 1,252 words. Hopefully it is long enough for you. I also wanted to start showing more of Draco slowly beginning to change. So, without further authoress ramblings, here is chapter five.

* * *

Hermione sat with Harry, Ron, and Ginny in the Great Hall at dinnertime sliding the food on her plate around and occasionally taking bites so it looked like she was eating. She was thinking about what Snape said to her after class that day, and couldn't seem to figure out why he said it.

_"Miss Granger, I'd like to speak with you for a moment," Snape said before Hermione could walk out. Expecting a lecture, Hermione sent Ron and Harry on to the common room without her, and waited for Professor Snape to speak. _

_"I would like you to know I'm sorry for the loss you suffered, Miss Granger. I'm sure it has been a difficult few weeks for you and I understand that," Snape began much to Hermione's shock. "I will be lenient for these first few weeks, but know it will end eventually. It does not mean you can completely shrug off homework, though." Hermione was baffled. The professor that hated her and her friends, that favoured Draco Malfoy out of all the students was being kind and sensitive to her situation despite his actions when she arrived. _

_"That won't be necessary, Professor. I don't plan to be late again without good reason and I do not intend to slack off on my homework in any sense. I appreciate you extending the offer, though. It means quite a lot to me," Hermione said in response, a small, grateful smile slipping through. _

_"Very well, Miss Granger. My offer stands solid, though. And my office door is open should you find yourself in need of an adult. I know you are not likely to take advantage of that, but it is there. That is all, Miss Granger." Snape's second offer baffled Hermione as she thanked him and walked to the common room to start on her Charms homework. _

Hermione took another small bite, still lost in thought. It confused her to no end. Did Dumbledore instruct Snape to make such an offer or did he do it on his own? Surely Snape wouldn't be kind to her, right? She jumped slightly when Ginny's voice penetrated her mind.

"Hermione? Are you all right? I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes," Ginny stated. Hermione looked up at her friends to find all three of them staring at her.

I'm fine, I was just thinking about what Professor Snape said this afternoon. It's strange, don't you think?" Hermione mentioned, sending Harry and Ron into a rant.

"Hermione, are you really all right? You've been pushing your food around your plate the entire time, barely taking bites of it. Maybe you should talk to Madame Pomfrey," Ginny said with deep concern written across her face. Hermione shook her head.

"I'm fine, Gin, really. I'm just exhausted. I didn't really sleep that well last night." Hermione took another bite of her food to appease Ginny and hoped the red head didn't see her gag.

* * *

It was 2:00 A.M. and Hermione lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was exhausted and sleep simply wasn't happening. She turned onto her left side and stared out the window at the stars. Breathing a heavy sigh she threw her covers off, put her fuzzy bathrobe and slippers on, and shuffled to the common room. It was eerily quiet with no one around and just the light crackle and faint glow of the fire. Hermione knew comfort wouldn't be found in the warmth of flames and a sofa. She even knew her books couldn't even comfort her right now. Silently she made her way to the portrait and slipped silently out. Hermione silently wandered the halls, not thinking of what she would say if Filch caught her out of bed. The evening after dinner had gone by in a daze. She hardly remembered doing her homework. Before she knew it, Hermione found herself climbing the stairs of the Astronomy tower. She crept in and turned left to one of the windows where little moonlight drifted into the room. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't see Draco sitting in the window immediately across from the door. But he had heard her enter the room, watched her cross to the window. He could see the anguish on her face. He turned away from her, though. She had her problems but his were just as bad. He had to discover a way to do as the Dark Lord wished or there wouldn't be another school year for him or another year, period.

Draco's best friend, Blaise, knew about the task, and knew Draco wanted nothing more than to get out of it. Blaise even knew Draco had requested not to take the Dark Mark until after he had truly proven himself. It made sense to the Dark Lord and to Lucius Malfoy but it was actually just an excuse. Draco just needed to find a way to get out of serving. _I will not be like that bastard called my father. All of this is-_ Draco's thoughts were interrupted by the soft sound of Hermione crying.

_They're gone, forever,_ Hermione thought to herself as tears slid down her cheeks. She sniffled and hugged her knees to her chest. _Where will I go at Christmas or the summer? I don't know anything about being on my own. Mom will never tease me about snacking before dinner and Dad and I will never go on our book trips again._

Draco hopped down from the ledge and walked over to Hermione and sat down next to her. He didn't know what to do for the Gryffindor. He knew, of course, what had happened to her family. He didn't know if he could tell her he was supposed to be part of that raid but suddenly become so violently ill that the Dark Lord chose another to take his place, resulting in him receiving his new task. But he knew she needed someone and he couldn't very well go find Potter or Weasley.

"Granger?" he whispered. He didn't want to startle her. She didn't move or acknowledge his presence. Draco whispered again.

"Hermione?" The sound of her first name caught her attention and she slowly looked up.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone was in here. Please, just go, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood," she pleaded.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Malfoy, why would I confide my inner troubles to a Death Eater that is likely to turn around and use it against me later? Thanks but no thanks."

"You don't know anything about me, Granger. None of you do. If you did you would know I am no Death Eater," Draco shot as he stood to his feet.

"Oh, really, Malfoy? If you aren't a Death Eater you won't mind proving it. Show me your arm." Hermione was on her own feet now, wiping away the tears from her eyes. Malfoy saw a small bit of the old light in them again as she looked up at him, indignant and challenging. He turned his face away and started pulling at his left shirt cuff.

"No, I can't," he said quietly. Without warning Hermione snatched his arm and yanked back his sleeve. There was no Mark, but his arm was riddled with jagged scars. She knew what those scars meant. Every year she volunteered in the mental health hospital and saw countless attempted suicide victims whose self-mutilation method was cutting.

"You cut yourself. Why, Malfoy?"

"I don't know," he snapped, yanking his arm from her grasp. "Maybe it's you who should be doing it so you can get rid of that dirty blood of yours." The words left Draco's mouth before he could stop them. Years of hatred drilled into his head by his father and the Cruciatus curse. He swore he was nothing like Lucius but the years of torture had made it a survival instinct. He watched as Hermione took a step back from him, tears of pain about to spill from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Granger. I didn't mean that," he said quickly. Sorry was something he never said but twice now he had spoken the word to the girl he hated the most. _I have got to stop apologizing to her. I can't stand her. I mean, she's a know-it-all, goody-two-shoes that is letting herself fall apart completely. But…she looks so sad. She's as broken as I am. If she can get through her problems, maybe she can-no! If you talk to her about that, she'll laugh in your face and run and tell Potter. _

"Malfoy, do you think 'sorry' could ever come close to making up for what you just said?" Hermione's venom brought him out of his thoughts. Hermione swore she saw shame as he began walking away from her, quietly saying,

"No."

* * *

**A/n:** So, how did you like it? It was kind of hard for me to figure out how to do the transition from dinner to late evening/early morning. I kept thinking of how, in a movie, the scene would fade into her laying in bed. So...I tried to do that. I know I have short chapters but...I swear I will keep updating now. But you guys have to do me a favor. Review and leave me lots of love. That makes the Draco Muse happy and I write lots.


End file.
